This invention relates to a hot water heating system, and more particularly, to such a hot water heating system having marked improvements therein providing it capable of vastly improved and constantly upgraded efficiency over an indefinite period of time. In general terms, the usual components of hot water heating systems are integrated with a preferred electronic processor and control assembly, and are arranged for determined equal time period control based on the control resulting from a previous repeat of that same time period. Starting with that as a basis for the present time period, the actual use of the various energy is still exactly recorded during its present time period use, so that each particular time period as it is carried out is continuously upgraded for accuracy to be used in the next and further uses thereof. The overall result is that the maximum water temperature for any given time period may be safely maintained at its own determined level, usually lower, which takes into account the normal maximum amount of hot water to be used as determined by previous carrying out of that same time period, thereby increasing the overall efficiency of the hot water heating system.
The hot water heating system improvements of the present invention are perfectly applicable to various types of hot water heating systems and for many uses. However, the principles of the present invention have particular advantageous use in the heating of hot water for use in hotels, motels and the like. Thus, the principles of the present invention are illustrated herein in a typical hotel or motel setting, although the other uses thereof should be kept in mind.
Referring to, say, a typical motel, as presently constituted, the hot water heating system would involve at least one water storage tank having water enclosed therein and heated by any one of natural gas, elelctricity, all or one of the other heating fuels. The cold water supply is directed to the tank inlet, through the tank and through the tank outlet into the motel water supply system. Furthermore, the now heated water is directed to a multiplicity of motel units which could range from a few to a relatively large number.
The heating in the water storage tank is arranged so that the maximum temperature limit is, say, 145 degrees and the minimum limit is relativeley close, say, 140 degrees. The water enters the motel water supply system at the supply temperature of approximately 65 degrees and enters the water storage tank for being heated to the maximum of 145 degrees. As the heated hot water is used or merely through normal heat losses, it reduces to 140 degrees and the heating means is automatically turned on to once again heat the water to its maximum of 145 degrees.
It is clear, therefore, that with the common, modern-day water heating systems as used by hotels and motels as hereinbefore discussed, the water heating systems operate within very close limits and are constructed to maintain the hot water as near as possible to the maximum of 145 degrees, the heating means turning on at a low of 140 degrees to once again bring the water temperature up to the 145 degree limit. Furthermore, this temperature is maintained at all times wihout regard as to the hour of the day or night. It can be seen, therefore, that this modern heating system used by most hotels, motels and similar is quite inefficient in that a large loss in energy results. It is obvious that the energy needs for heating the water as determined by actual use vary considerably over any 24-hour period, yet with these modern-day arranagements, the systems remain constant and although various attempts have been made at improvements, none have been truly successful until the present invention.